Trusting in you
by Lacorra
Summary: Emma was trying so hard to tell Snow about Tamara but she didn't really stop to listen. How will mother and daughter repair? Before/after Neal is gone
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just toying with an idea.. Of how Emma might have felt that day she was telling Snow about Tamera and wasn't taken seriously. Chapter 2 will follow after Neal disappeared

The apartment was quiet. Four people living in a flat that was really meant for no more than two and having it quiet was not a good sign. Snow knew where David was. He was out at Grannies with the others having coffee after a hard day work.

Snow looked around one more time before heading up the stairs to Emma and Henry's room. She peered in and found her daughter laying on her side staring out the window. Henry's book lay next to her and the old beautiful baby blanket lay over her legs.

"Emma?"

"What?" The blonde replied gruffly not bothering to look at her.

Their conversation that morning had been fast. Snow had been listening to Emma tell her about Tamera. How she was the one that they should worry about. She remembered trying to ease her daughter's fears. Point out that maybe Emma's heart was just hurting there for she was casting anger and blame onto Tamera.

"Where's Henry?" Snow asked noticing the boy was gone.

"With Neal, " Emma mumbled "Burger night no girls allowed."

Snow smiled at the statement her tough daughter was having a hard time not being invited. "David is having dinner with his work gang. Maybe you and I could have a girl's night here. No boys aloud" She added with a smile as she moved into the room and sat down on the foot of Emma's bed.

Being a mother to a grown daughter wasn't easy. Loving Emma was easy though. Every time Snow looked at her she'd swear her heart skipped a beat in amazement. Amazement that her and Charmings love had created such a beautiful person.

She placed her hand on Emma's leg and patted "What do you say Miss Emma? Girls night with your old mother?" She tried teasing only to have roll her eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks"

The rejection hurt but Snow did her best to not let it show. "Are you okay?"

"Fine"

Snow sighed her daughter's walls were up. After working so hard to get them down those walls were up and almost thicker than before.

"Emma" Snow patted her leg again "Look at me"

"Mary Margret" Emma shook her head "

"Look at me!" Snow said again "Now Emma."

Snow watched as Emma's body grew tense and she moved her leg from Snow's touch. Yet the stubborn woman refused to make eye contact with her.

Snow took a deep breath and realized this is what it would have been like raising teenage Emma. The thought made her smile she ran her fingers through her short hair. She was the mother in this picture. Mary Margret would have already left the room. She was not Mary Margret anymore and she and Emma were not just roommates they were mother daughter now.

"Emma, I am not asking you. This is not an option right now. Roll over and LOOK at me." She said mustering the most authority she had in her voice.

Emma's jaw set as she rolled over quickly anger filling her voice "Who do you think you are?" She demanded.

"Your mother" Snow replied strongly confidently with authority however she managed to make sure her voice spoke the volume of her love for Emma.

Emma wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on top of her knees. "What? I am looking at you.

"Yes" Snow smiled as she reached out and tucked some blonde hair behind Emma's ears only to have the girl flinch at her touch. That was new. Snow's hand retracted and fell by her side. "I see you are looking at me. Emma, I can't help but feel something is wrong and you are mad at me."

Emma shrugged "Nothing's wrong, I am fine but I want to be left alone." She said as her eyes averted down to the tops of knees no longer making eye contact with Snow.

The walls were going to be hard to break through.

"I don't think you have ever talked to me like this before. This is showing me something is drastically wrong" Snow argued "And I can't help you if I don't know what's going on"

Emma's jaw line seemed to grow tighter "I already told you!"

"What? When? This morning?" Snow asked "This about Tamera?"

Anger flashed through Emma's eyes at her name "Leave me alone Mary Margret! I don't want to talk anymore."

"Oh Emma" Snow said softly "I am so sorry this is hurting you so bad. I know you love Neal."

"This isn't about NEAL" Emma yelled as her hands found the baby blanket and she threw it as hard as she could before she fell back on the bed "Just leave me alone."

Snow got up and retrieved the baby blanket and held it closely to her as she tried to figure out what best say to Emma.

"Please leave me alone" Emma said again

Snow walked over to the bed and carefully placed the blanket over Emma's arms. She bent down so her lips were close to Emma's ears. "Remember the castle? Remember me telling you to get used to have someone looking out for you. Emma I meant it."

Emma scoffed "Whatever"

Snow felt tears begin to prick the back of her eyes she knew she had to get out of the room before she cried in front of Emma. "I love you baby" She whispered before risking everything and kissing Emma's temple. "If you want to talk you know where to find me." She ran her fingers through Emma's hair "Get some rest."

Emma didn't respond but she didn't pull away either.

Snow slowly left the room and made it to the bottom of the stairs before she sank down. Her heart had to be growing darker to make her daughter just shut her out like that. Emma and her were friends first they had a bond. Their bond was growing stronger every day. To back track was heart breaking. She knew that no matter what. She'd be strong. She would be there for her daughter and she would break these walls back down!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow ran the wet cloth over Regina's head one more time "The pain killer I gave you, should help you sleep. Your body, it needs to rest"

Regina's eyes were already closed "My body hurts"

"I know" Snow said softly as she touched Regina's arm "I need you to sit up and drink a little more water"

Regina groaned but did as she was instructed. Once she was done she aloud Snow to settle her back down. "Henry?"

"He's safe" Snow promised "I need you to get some rest. I need to go check on Emma."

Regina's eyes opened "She ok?"

Snow shook her head "I don't know, but I do know that Neal is gone and Emma's not doing well. Her father is with her now."

"Go" Regina's voice was tired "She needs you."

"She hasn't exactly wanted me" Snow admitted shocked once the words were out. She had just told Regina Emma was rejecting her.

"She may act as if she doesn't need you" Regina's eyes closed "But she doesn't mean it. She needs her mom. Go."

Snow nodded "I'll be around if you need me."

Regina didn't open her eyes and barley nodded her head.

Snow tucked the blankets around her one more time before she slipped out of her room. She spotted David and Emma on the staircase.

Snow's heart would have leapt for joy under any other circumstances to see father and daughter sharing a moment like this. She knew she had an advantage on her relationship with Emma since they started out friends first. She also knew her husband was dying to grow closer to her. If it wasn't such a painful moment it would have been beautiful.

Snow joined her daughter and husband on the stairs only to have Emma scoot closer to her father saying nothing to Snow.

"Emma" Snow said softly reaching out and touching Emma's knee only to have her pull away get up quickly "Don't." She hissed to Snow.

"Emma" Her father tried, but Emma quickly pulled away from him too turning around and running up the stairs as fast as she could.

Snow sighed and closed her eyes "Keep your ears out for Regina? Please Charming" She spoke softly as she reached out and touched David's arm.

"Snow" He began to caution her.

"No, she needs me to be her mother" Snow said softly "And she needs to be mad, so I get to be the safe person she's mad at." Snow leaned into her husband for a minute "Did she tell you if she was hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head "No, she only told me Neal was dead. Our little girl is suffering"

"I know" Snow said getting up "But we are here for her. She's not alone" She stood "Listen for Regina" She said softly before going up the stairs.

"Emma" She called out to her daughter once entering the room.

"Go. Away!"

"I am sorry sweetheart, I can't do that." Snow shook her head as she moved over to the bed "Let's check you out."

"I said go away" Emma said again

Snow sat down on the bed next to her daughter "I am not leaving. We can do this the hard way or the easy way but I am not leaving" Snow said forcefully.

Emma's lip began to quiver as she fought off another round of tears. "I don't want you here!"

Snow reached out and grabbed Emma's hand "I think you do. I think you are just mad" She carefully looked at Emma's hands seeing splinters and scrapes "And we need to clean this up."

"Go away"

Snow shook her head "Not going to happen, but you can yell at me. You can throw things. I am not leaving you."

Emma got up quickly and went to storm out of the room before she whirled back around "WHY?"

"Why?" Snow asked

"WHY" Emma yelled louder as the tears began to fall "You're the one person I've learned to count on. You were my friend and now you're my mom. You are supposed to be there for me."

"I"

"You blew me off" Emma snapped "Every time I said Tamara was bad, you didn't take me seriously!" Emma was shaking as she moved closer to her mother. She pointed her finger at her. "YOU told me I was wrong. You accused me of just being HEART BROKEN"

Snow felt her heart drop She had done this. She had tried to make Emma not worry. "Oh, Emma" She bit her lip "Emma, you were right. I didn't want you to be right. I just wanted you to not worry. You have had so much in your life to worry about."

"I just wanted you to stop and listen to me" Tears were now falling down Emma's cheeks "And now…"

"I am so sorry" Snow said softly "Emma, I am sorry! I wasn't trying to blow you off. I was trying to get you to worry less. There has been so much craziness in your life in the past few months. I didn't want you to add more to it."

Emma had tears falling "But your my…" She paused "My Mary Margret, no you're my mom. You are supposed to listen to me! I needed you to listen to me!" Emma was now fully sobbing as her knees gave out from under her and she fell to the floor sobbing "And now he's gone! Now I have to tell Henry is his dad is gone."

Snow 's heart broke as she watched the gut wrenching scene in front of her. This was almost the most devastating thing that had ever happened to her. Seeing her daughter so broken in front of her and not knowing how to fix everything.

"My precious little girl" Snow cried out as she fought back tears and quickly made her way to the floor pulling her sobbing daughter into her arms.

Emma didn't fight her she just fell into the strong safe arms of her mother.

Snow rocked her slightly as she kept kissing the top of Emma's head. "I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I am going to make mistakes as your mother. Gods know I've already made quite a few! Emma I am here for you."

"I loved him!"

"I know, oh I know honey" Snow whispered into Emma's ear as she held her tighter and just allowed her to cry.

After what seemed like forever Emma's sobs died down and she pulled away from Snow and let out an embarrassed laugh "I am sorry"

"For?" Snow asked using her thumbs to wipe away the few tears that were on Emma's cheeks.

"Being a brat to you, then falling apart just now" Emma said trying to get up only to have Snow pull her back down. She used her finger tips to tilt Emma's chin so they were making eye contact. "If anyone should be apologizing it is me. I am the one that didn't listen. You had every right to be upset."

"But not to treat you poorly…"

"Well no I didn't like that part, but I understood. I am your mom. I am safe. It happens. What I do know is I love you! Nothing you do or say, can ever change how I feel about you?"

Emma's eyes got wide "Nothing? You don't even know all about my past."

"NOTHING" Snow assured her daughter leaning forward and laying her lips to Emma's forehead. "I love you so very much."

Emma swallowed hard "Love you too" She whispered

Snow beamed and then took a deep breath "Alright, my princess. I need to be your mom and insist I clean up your wounds."

"I don't.."

Snow narrowed her eyes at her daughter who blushed "Okay" She agreed as she allowed Snow to look over her hands.

"Anything else?" Snow asked

"My ribs kind of hurt"

Snow nodded and carefully lifted Emma's shirt to see some bruising and scrapes. "Oh my sweet girl" She sighed "Let's get you some ice, Tylenol and some bandages. Let you rest for a little while. Then we will get Henry"

Emma knew better then to argue as she allowed her mother to pull her to her feet.

"Thank you" She said softly

"Anything for my girl" Snow assured her as she led her down the stairs. "Anything."


End file.
